Anomaly Initiative
by CerriVane
Summary: Yen Gael a.k.a Prophetess, a powerful psychic teen who has been in hiding ever since her birth. But when she experiences an overwhelming vision of the future, she contacts what remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. to inform them of a change that could be for the best or for the worst.(Set between Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War)
1. The Woman From Your Dreams

All the dialogue in this chapter is in Icelandic but it won't be like this every chapter, there is translation at the end notes. Please enjoy!

Yen Gael had been living in a cabin in Reykjavik for as long as she can remember, with only her guardian, Rikka and her pure breed Husky, Lazuli. Living on the countryside where the natural beauties were there to venture freely, as long as she had her faithful companion at her side to save her. It was a peaceful life that never actually seemed complete to the young girl, a full sixteen years of her life had recently passed by and as expected she felt incredibly different. However, nothing had changed physically, emotionally or psychologically. None of that, Rikka had even felt there would a grand shift in their ordinary lives.

Yen was sitting on top of one of the vibrant green hills surrounded by lovely arrays of flora, from time to time she would witness the liveliness of the fauna as well. But today was just one of those days, peaceful yet…stale. There was a light breeze that had passed by to play with her hair, she breathed out a sigh while petting the soft grey and white fur of her Lazuli on the right. Her left hand dropped down to keep her long dress from being pulled in the direction of the wind.

"Í dag hefur verið ansi látlaus, ha, Lazuli?" Yen inquired out loud, waiting for a reply from her two-tone eyed dog. His head perked up to look at her bored expression.

 _ _Ég veit ekki,__ He replied through his thoughts with a relaxed tone, __ágætur vindur er á feldinum mìnum.__

With a giggle, she rubbed the top of his head before lying down, "Þú eins og alltaf vind á skinn þitt." He barked in response and went to lay his head on her stomach, curling up next to her and soon they both dosed off into daytime dreams. The warmth they had both emanated was comforting, easily letting her eyes fall shut and take her mind off somewhere far away.

 _ _I could see glimpses of faces, blurring and focusing way to quickly for me to capture their features. I was surround by total darkness, all on my own with no one else around. But I wasn't afraid, there was something- or someone here, I can feel it.__

 _ _"We're meant to protect…"__

Protect…who was meant to protect. Is that me who said that? That's impossible.

 _ _A figure started to form in the distance, standing tall with power and pride. Her dark red hair reached her shoulders in a wavy texture, and deadly blue diamond eyes that contrasted her fair skin. She wore a full body suit with a dark shade of black with the slightest hint of a crimson tint, her utility belt held the symbol of a rose outlined with silver. Before I could reach out to touch her, she completely disappeared.__

 _ _"Think of us as like, the all-female Avengers…"__

 _ _A different voice, this time with a thick Scottish accent.__

 _ _Another person appeared in front of me, a darkly-skinned woman who smiled with glowing golden eyes and ebony hair resembling the mane of a lion. She held this aura of ferocity, it was outstanding. Her outfit was like a faded beige leotard snugly wrapped around her form with an orange diamond-shaped pendant to the side of her chest. She immediately disappeared as well.__

 _ _"So, we're a family…"__

Who are these other people speaking? I've never heard them before in my life, where did they come from?

 _ _One final figure had appeared, she stood about the same height as me. Her skin was caramel toned going well with her dark hair cut short underneath a hood, I couldn't get a good look at her eyes but I'm sure a hazel hue. She had on violet robes with golden embroidery and a pitch black cloak that covered her head with a hood, a shining shard that rested on a silver cuff wrapped around her wrist.__

 _ _Her image had changed into a new position instead of fading away, the others had returned as well plus me with them. We were happy, bright,if not, content smiles decorating our faces. Close together like a whole new family, not a nuclear one. But it didn't seem to matter, we were…healed, repaired. Complete. But there was an unknown figure with us that seemed to be like static, all I could catch was a mix of ebony and ivory locks. Even so, she fit perfectly.__

 _ _"Exactly, and we'll stay together. I promise."__

"Yen...Yen, vinsamlegast vakna."

She felt her shoulders being shaken to bring her out of a hazed consciousness, her eyes shot open to face Rikka who held a look of fear turned relief. There were bags under her eyes that Yen hadn't noticed this morning, or had her nap lasted longer than usual this time. She turned away to see she was no longer outside on the rolling hills with Lazuli at her side, the long grass had been replaced with the couch in her living room. The flames within the fireplace in front of her soft blue eyes were bright, it's fiery colors reflecting off her lightly tanned skin delivering warmth as well.

"Rikka...hv-hvað gerðist? Hvar er Lazuli?" She asked exhausted, her mind latched onto any bit of energy possible to sustain the lucid fragments of her dream.

"Hann er að prófa, þú ættir að vera meiri áhyggjur sjálfur. Þú hefur sváfum síðan í gærmorgun, það er nótt."

"Það var alveg súrrealískt." She had dismissed what Rikka said as she began to push off the couch and remove the blanket on her, however she was gently pushed back down and she made eye contact with Rikka.

"Hvað ertu að tala um?" She inquired worried.

"Draumur minn, það var eins og ... ég var að ná út fyrir eitthvað. Eins og strandar meðal margir, það var yfirþyrmandi enn uppbyggjandi."

Yen sat herself up and leaned her head on shoulder, she was still a bit light headed. Rikka seemed to reminisce a bit on what the teen had said before nodding, "Allt í lagi, segðu mér frá þessum draumi. Það sem þú sást, hvað þú heyrt ... hvað þú fannst." She had seemed to hesitate when finishing her sentence, nonetheless, Yen nodded in response and looked back at the fire drifting off into her recent memories.

"Jæja, það var aðeins myrkur í kringum mig. En það var ekki finnst kalt eða tóm, ekkert svoleiðis. Það var eins og ég var fljótandi í sjó á ekkert. Þangað til þessar dömur byrjuðu að birtast út úr hvergi, þeir voru allir mjög falleg og öflugur. Mér fannst heitt og hamingjusamur í kringum þá, eins og við myndum verja hvert annað."

Rikka hummed in response letting Yen continue, "Ég man sjálfur að segja að við vorum ætlað að vernda, eins og Avengers, hver þau eru. Eins og fjölskylda ..."

Rikka sat up straight at the mention of the Avengers, she had completely forgotten that Yen was not very connected to social media. She had never seen the Avengers in New York a little over a year ago, or when the corrupt A.I Ultron attempted to end the world in Sokovia and the Avengers had ended it. The farthest she had gotten to media was music, that's all.

Yen looked up at her guardian concerned, seeing as she seemed to come to a realization. Had she heard of them before?

"Rikka, þú ert allt í lagi?" She asked placing her hand on her shoulder, replacing where her head used to be. The blonde nodded in reply but hadn't faced her yet, she only rose from the couch and turned to the raven haired girl with a reassuring smile.

"Ég er allt í lagi, þú ert svangur? Enn þreyttur?"

Yen was a bit suspicious of her sudden mood change but nodded to her question.

"Gott, ég ætla að byrja kvöldmat, og eftir að þú þarft að fara í bað." She said jokingly as she placed a kiss on the girl's temple before shuffling towards the kitchen, leaving the psychic alone with her thoughts.

 _ _Er Rikka fela eitthvað frá mér?,__ She asked with her eyes staring after the sweater clad Icelandic woman, she quickly dismissed her suspicions and instead focused on her cryptic dream.

Dinner had been silent with the two girls sitting across from each other, the atmosphere in the room hadn't changed. However, (Y/N) couldn't help but feel a tad bit betrayed by the fact that Rikka didn't trust her enough with her discomfort earlier. The second she had excused herself from the dinner table, it took her no time at all to reach the bathroom upstairs. She switched on the light with the flick of the finger and illuminated the room, facing her reflection in the mirror with the pastel blue door and ceramic bath tub/shower in the background in a blur.

 _ _Ég trúi ekki að ég svaf í heild í tvo daga og enn ég er tilbúinn til að hoppa í rúmið,__ She mulled over in her mind as she dragged her fingers over the bags under her eyes, taking a deep breath in through her nose she began to take off her crumpled dress littered with creases and grass stains. Discarding it into the laundry bin hidden behind the counter and prepared her shower, clear water rush out of the shower head like rain. For some odd reason, the sound of rain calmed Yen at times.

In few short minutes her shower was finished and she had exited the bathroom in a bathrobe and damp hair, the light taps of her feet against the hard wood floor came off as a rhythm. One she was slightly distracted by before a rapid clicking stopped her in the middle of the hall, she turned her head in the direction of sound to see Rikka's door slightly opened.

 _ _Ætti ég...__ Her hand reached out to the door knob to close the door but hesitated, instead she pushed it open further to see the back of Rikka's head. Her eyes fixated on the bright screen in the dimly lit bedroom, fingers practically stabbing the computer keys on the laptop. (Y/N)'s eyes doubled in size at the image on the screen, and complete file of information. The words suddenly caught in her throat like they piled up in a crash, there was no doubt about it. It's, "...henni."

Rikka had jumped out of her seat with her neck snapping back the young girl to see the glint of fear within her deep blue eyes, however, Yen had dismissed this immediately and fearlessly advanced to see the file clearer.

"Það er henni konan frá draumum mínum." She informed her guardian with unwavering certainty, as if her dreams had been manifested into reality. Everything had been exactly the same; the tousled crimson hair, ivory skin, pale pink lips with matching eyes that resembled an ice cold fog of empty bleach blue. The only difference was her expression, she held no hope in her eyes, if there was light it was incredibly faint and clearly fading away. Face stone cold as if re-sculptured to stay that way.

"Yen, þú ert ekki ætlað að sjá þetta á öllum."

"En það er hún!" Yen exclaimed desperately at Rikka who in turn expressed urgency, they stared each other in the eyes with clashing emotions, "Hún var fyrsta konan sem ég sá í draumi mínum! Hver er hún?"

"Þú ert ekki upphátt að sjá þetta, ég get ekki sagt þér neitt!"

"Og hvers vegna ekki?!"

"Öryggisatriði!" Yen took a step back alarmed by Rikka's sudden outburst, it had frozen all her previous thoughts and feelings. The blonde realized her instinctual reaction and rose a hand to Yen who distanced herself again, she flinched at this response to her attempt to comfort the girl and reluctantly dropped her hand to her side.

"Það er kominn tími fyrir þig að fara að sofa ..."

The blue eyed psychic opened her mouth to retort but decided that was enough, Rikka had moved to the side to allow Yen to exit the bedroom and hurry off to her own. She stood alone staring at the spot where the teen had stood before heaving a sigh and circling around the other end of the space. It wasn't new that they would have disputes here and there, but nothing that breached Yen's sensitivity that much. The only good thing that had come out of it was now Rikka fully understood what had happened to the girl, at first she had her doubts but now she was sure.

Quickly picking up her cell that had been lying on the bed and quickly tapped a number on speed dial, she pressed the phone to her ear and wasted no time to speak once the other end was opened, "Director Coulson, it's Agent Leifsson. I have an important request concerning the interrogation taking place tomorrow at 13:00."

 _ _The air around me was thick with adrenaline, there was pain lingering through their minds. I stood on the other end of the window pane watching horrified at the sight before my eyes, her movements were lightning quick with no hesitation whatsoever. Cries of pain and agony rang inside my ears, I pulled at my hair in complete distress. My mind tried to reach out to hers but to no avail, there was something blocking me from connecting with her. I couldn't get her to stop!__

 _ _Suddenly, she was hit with a strong voltage that made her collapse. A shriek ripped from my throat without warning even scaring myself, my heart beat stopped the second I had seen the look in her eyes. They were dead, like she was a puppet controlled by steel strings. My vision was beginning to blur with tears overflowing, slipping over the edge of my eyes and staining my cheeks. But it didn't feel like they belonged to me, were they hers?__

 _ _I realized that our minds were connected, her consciousness fading away into shadows of nightmares. Some unfathomable or me to comprehend.__

 _ _H-Help...please, kill me...__

What?

 _ _...S-Save me...Save me!__

Yen shot up from her covers in a cold sweat, her lungs taking in as much air as possible like she had just broken free from drowning in the sea. She ran a shaking hand through her messy hair as she looked down at her lap lost in her thoughts once more.

 _ _Hvað er að gerast við mig? Hvers vegna er ég að hafa þessar ... framtíðarsýn!__

"Yen?" Her eyes darted to the door that had creaked open to reveal Rikka, however her attire was completely different. It was a full body navy blue suit like a uniform, with a familiar patch stitched to her shoulder. An eagle?

"Er í lagi með þig? Vissir þú annan draum?" She asked in a calm and soothing tone, her back leaning against the door frame coolly. Yen nodded rather frantically as her breathing slowly started to regulate, she kept her hand on her forehead to feel the faint sweat. Rikka nodded understanding how shaken up she was from this nightmare, before disappearing down the hallway she informed Yen.

"Ég veit að þetta er skyndilega en þú þarft að fá tilbúinn, pakki a poka og taka það sem þú þarft og hvað þú vilt ekki að fara á bak. Lazuli mun vera með okkur þegar við förum burt."

She was confused by this request and inquired, "Hvað? Hvers vegna? Hvert erum við að fara?"

"Að sjá að ráðgáta kona frá draumum þínum."

1\. Today's been pretty plain, huh, Lazuli?  
2\. I don't know...the wind's nice on my fur.  
3\. You always like the wind in your fur.  
4\. Yen…Yen, please wake up.  
5\. Rikka…wha-what happened? Where's Lazuli?  
6\. He's resting, you should be more worried about yourself. You've been asleep since yesterday morning, it's night.  
7\. It was absolutely surreal.  
8\. What are you talking about?  
9\. My dream, it was like…I-I was reaching out for something. Like a strand among many, it was overwhelming yet empowering.  
10\. Alright, tell me about this dream. What you saw, what you heard…what you felt.  
11\. Well, it was only darkness around me. But it didn't feel cold or empty, nothing like that. It felt like I was only floating in a sea of nothing. Until these ladies started to appear out of nowhere, they were all very pretty and powerful. I felt warm and happy around them, like we'd protect each other.  
12\. I remember myself saying that we were meant to protect, like the Avengers, whoever they are. Like a family…  
13\. Rikka, are you okay?  
14\. I'm alright, are you hungry? Still tired?  
15\. I can't believe I slept through a whole two days and yet I'm ready to jump into bed.  
16\. Is Rikka hiding something from me?  
17\. S-Should I...her.  
18\. That's her, the woman from my dreams.  
19\. Yen, you aren't meant to see this at all.  
20\. But that's her! (She was the first woman I saw in my dreams! Who is she?  
21\. You're not aloud to see this, I can't tell you anything!  
22\. And why not?!  
23\. For your safety!  
24\. It's time for you to go to bed...  
25\. What is happening to me? Why am I having these...visions!  
26\. Are you alright? Did you have another dream?  
27\. I know this is sudden but, you need to get ready, pack a bag and take whatever you need and what you don't want to leave behind. Lazuli will be with us when we head off.  
28\. What? Why? Where are we going?  
29\. To see that mystery woman from your dreams.


	2. Rose In The PlayGround

Confused. The only word to describe Yen's expression throughout the entire trip to the...playground? If she heard Rikka's conversation correctly. A while after she had left the teenager to prepare for their journey off to god knows where, a jet had landed a few miles away from the cabin to take them to their destination. At first, she had been reluctant in entering the high tech aerodynamic machine piloted by some unknown male, however, Rikka had shown no waver in her step when she entered the back entrance of the Quinjet(They had called it). Yen waved her hand forward to convince Lazuli that it was safe, for now, and entered as well with the hatch closing silently.

"Yen, fara að setjast niður þarna," Rikka pointed to the bench on the left side, "Ég þarf að tala við maka mínum." She pointed towards the ebony haired man who sat piloting the aircraft, with nod, Yen turned away and went to sit down with Lazuli at her side. In an attempt to comfort herself, she began to stroke her dog's hair in hopes of forgetting where she was in that moment.

 _ _Yen__ , Lazuli whined as he backed up and away from her hold, __þú ert að vera of gróft,__ She flinched slightly before lowering her hand.

 _ _Því miður Lazuli, ég er bara svolítið ... Ég veit ekki. Þetta er allt svo skyndilega, að ég er ekki einu sinni skilja hvað er að gerast.__

 _ _Jæja, kannski er hægt að finna út.__

The young Icelandic girl tilted her head in confusion before catching onto what he meant, she nodded in determination before closing her eyes and concentrating on the two other minds in the area.

The man had left the jet on auto pilot to have a chat with Rikka, she could enter his mind. He wouldn't notice, that would be much more convenient for her. It was rather easy, there were no barriers whatsoever, he's wide open for any psychic attacks.

 _ _"Coulson wants to have a talk with you before we do the interrogation."__

"If it's about Yen's premonitions, then I've got it covered."

 _ _They were speaking another language she could barely make out, only catching a few words. This was English, wasn't it? She quickly had to translate everything they were saying, for her to understand.__

 _ _"Are you sure this isn't just some coincidence? I mean, maybe the woman she dreamed of and the Dark Rose are not the same person."__

Dark Rose, svo það var nafn hennar.

 _ _"Trust me, it's not a coincidence. We doubted Charlie when she began to have them herself, and look how that ended up. We failed her, Aaron."__

 _ _The man- Aaron cringed slightly at the mention of 'Charlie', whoever that was, "Rikka, I don't know how many times I have to tell you. It wasn't your fa-"__

 _ _"Don't." She snapped, "Don't give me that shit. You know damn well if I had just listened to her, she'd still be here and Yen would still have her mother."__

Yen pulled out of Aaron's mind in surprised, she had never been told anything about her mother, or her parents in general. The only object that had belonged to them was the necklace around her neck, a raw deep blue agate stone. You could see the various waves of blue like a ripple effect, from dark to bright to pale to opaque.

 _ _"This was something your mother always kept close to her heart, I'm sure she would want you to do the same."__

Lazuli barked to get his owner's attention, evidently catching both Aaron and Rikka as well. His owner looked down at her companion a tad frightened, she calmly breathed out a sigh before caressing his hairy face. He leaned into her touch and gave whimper, she looked away from Lazuli to see Aaron had returned to the front seat of the jet with Rikka sitting next to him.

"We'll arrive at our destination in half an hour, I suggest you take whatever information of English you can from my mind." Rikka directed this towards Yen, luckily some of the words from their conversation had stuck with her and she could pick up a few of those words, then glared at Aaron when he let out a snort in amusement.

"I'm sure she'll learn much more from my mind, Rikka. Pure blooded American, right here."

"Yeah right, more like 3/4 American and 1/4 Vietnamese."

Aaron glanced at Rikka with a sudden suspicion, said woman held a mischievous grin on her lips as she kept her eyes on the skies.

"How'd you know that?"

"I went through your files, the first week we were assigned to be partners."

"Hey! No fair!"

Yen had dismissed their little quarrel and began to search through their memory banks for all their education on the English Language, it was much easier to understand Rikka's memories considering she had been born speaking Icelandic much like Yen herself. However, she was blocked from certain areas of Rikka's mind. Mostly concerning her past, Aaron on the other hand was a much more open book.

As she wandered through, she had picked up random childhood memories, his teen mischief and something about an academy for mutants.

 _ _Stökkbrigði? Er það sem ég er?__ Yen inquired as she searched for more information on it, she found no information on Aaron being a mutant. But she did find faded memories of the school, she quickly grabbed the first one she could find and played it back in her own mind.

 _ _Aaron had pulled up to the front of a mansion's gate in his car, he looked up at the tall mansion a bit nervous.__

Xavier's School for Gifted Mutants

 _ _He was here in place of his parents to pick up his brother for the spring break, sadly his brother didn't exactly feel ecstatic to leave and spend some time with his family. Aaron was the only one that was able to understand and get along with him within their nuclear family of four, being the only mutant was hard for him especially when surrounded by normalcy.__

The gates had opened up for him to drive inside and park at the front steps, he stepped out and let himself in without knocking. It was a school after all, and his parents had already notified the headmaster that their eldest son would be picking up the youngest. The doors creaked open and out came the loud noises of children and teenagers, though Aaron was used to it considering he was only sixteen and went to a rowdy public school. It felt like he was walking through sci-fi movie, every mutant here was unique from one another.

There was a flyer, a wall crawler, one that could morph into animals, one that could control the elements, a few extra limbs or just a different shade of color in their eyes, or maybe even one with the ability to control time. Through Aaron's eyes they were all incredible.

He was shoved forward by a mild force and stumbled forward before catching himself, his head turned back to see a dainty figure staring at him with intense clear blue eyes. Her thin arms wrapped around what looked like a gift, her began to apologize with no hesitation.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, you aren't hurt or anything are you?"

"Uh, no-no. I'm fine."

The girl had shut her mouth and stared at Aaron intently, like she was infiltrating his mind. Little did he know, she actually was. He didn't know how to respond to this, usually people would give a quick apology and be on their way. But this a rather new to him.

"You aren't a student here, are you?"

"No, actually I just came to pick up my brother. I was on my way to the headmaster's office."

A vibrant smile lightened up her face as she stepped up and gestured for him to follow, "I can take you there, I was in no actual rush anyways." Aaron obediently followed along letting his attention wander to various things along the way.

"My name's Charlotte by the way, but you can call me Charlie for short."

"Oh, I'm Aaron. Nice to meet you."

Charlie nodded in reply as they walked up the stairs and turned to the left, double doors waiting to be opened up ahead. She opened them without knocking and pulled the silent adolescent inside.

"Good afternoon Professor, I brought him for you." She beamed happily as she approached the elderly man behind the desk, he raised his head and smile at the giddy young girl.

"Good afternoon Charlie," He nodded to her and the looked at Aaron, "Mr. Arkwright." The young boy was rather confused as to how he knew exactly who he was, however, the question never even left his lips and they caught it in his expression.

"Apologies for confusing you, Aaron. But it seems that your mind is like a wide open book, your thoughts spill out like milk out of a carton."

Aaron had quickly caught on to what the Professor had meant and returned a laugh to his metaphor, earning a smile from both telepaths.

"Oh! Sorry, never met someone who could read minds. Pretty cool."

With a quirked smile the Professor, he had pulled out an envelope and held it out for Aaron to take, "This is a letter meant for your parents concerning your brother's…behavior. It is his first year and his adjustment has not been running as smoothly as expected, he has even gotten into a few fights with his fellow class mates."

"Well, what can I say. He's always been a rough kid." Aaron replied with a heavy sigh, his hand ran through his lengthy black hair before retrieving the letter and tucking it into his jacket pocket.

"I'm sure your parents will take the time to discuss this with me, now I must let you be on your way. Charlie will guide you to your brother's dorm room."

With that, Charlie guided Aaron out of the Headmaster's office and towards the dorm halls. He had followed with no words left to say, all he could do now is wonder how his parents would react to finding out their son had been causing trouble.

He'll probably have to do all our chores for the week.

 _ _"Here it is," The white haired teen announced as she knocked on the door, "I think he's in there with Rikka."__

"Rikka?"

Right on cue, the polished wood door was opened up by a petite, short haired blonde with piercing blue eyes that shot daggers at Aaron. His feet glue to the floor along with his eyes on her, they trailed down her rather revealing outfit that complimented her slim form.

"Hver í fjandanum er þessi?" She spat with hostility in another language, her accent rang in his ears like an addictive song. He immediately felt the urge to pull her by the arm and kiss her in that moment, but held back for the sake of retaining his cool composure.

Woah...

Yen couldn't help but release an airy chuckle from her curled up lips, peaking over her shoulder to see a hidden smile on his lips as well. Replaying memories like that inside the mind subconsciously allows the emotions attached to them to resurface, the psychic would have that feeling bloom within her as well. A strong feeling of attraction and love radiating off of Aaron, all directed towards the oblivious woman sitting closely next to him.

Lazuli howled lightly to capture his owner's attention before laying his head back down on his lap, she caressed his fur softly while keeping her eyes on the front of the jet. The scenery had appeared different from when she spoke with the two adults, time had slipped by faster when she was lost inside Aaron's mind. She spotted a large compound in the distance that was heavily guarded, they had arrived at their destination.

"Yen, you'll need to be with either Aaron or I in the Playground at all times. Understand?"

She felt like a child when Rikka made that demand, even thought the Playground was a military base containing lethal weapons and criminals. It still sounded like an overprotective mother with her child at the park, actually Rikka wasn't far from that.

"Rikka, just relax. We haven't even landed yet and you're already being a hard ass." The blonde glared at the mellow agent before removing herself from her seat and stood by the back, waiting for it to open up for her to head to the interrogation room immediately. She looked back at Yen and called the girl over when the outside was waiting for them.

"You won't be able to bring Lazuli though, Aaron will have to keep him until we finish up."

The young girl looked down at her furry friend and gave him a hug before sending him a quick thought, __Hegða sér sjálfur og halda hlekkur upp.__

Ég geri mitt besta,

He replied playfully with a bark before backing away and going to Aaron's side. She gave him a short wave as she turned away and followed Rikka out of the Quinjet and into the agent infested facility, almost immediately they were approached by a woman with brown hair done up in a bun and a suit exactly like her guardian's. Yen instinctively stepped closer to Rikka and kept her eyes on the woman.

"Agent Leifsson." She greeted professionally with a nod, Rikka did the same.

"Agent Hill."

"Director Coulson would like to speak with you briefly before we begin the interrogation."

They walked through the halls with Yen close behind them like a little duckling, barely listening to their conversation and mostly thinking about her new discoveries.

 _ _Charlotte, hún er móðir mín. En ég lít varla neitt eins og hana,__ She let her hand go over the structure of her nose and then to her lips, __Ég meina, ég gæti hafa nef hennar, varir ... eða-eða kannski við höfum sama persónuleika. Kannski ég líta meira eins og faðir minn ...?__

"He'll be waiting for you outside the interrogation room."

Agent Hill had left the two females alone to their business and went off to her own affairs, Yen took this chance to stand at Rikka's side and keep close to her. Rikka had noticed her uneasy behavior and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to hopefully calm her down, her mind was clearly buzzing with hundreds of questions that needed to be answered. But not now, they had a much more important matter to deal with before curiosity mixed into it. On the next turn, there stood a fair skinned man in a suit watching what was on the other side of the window pane. It was familiar.

The man turned his attention to the them and greeted with a smile, "Ah, Agent Leifsson, you've arrived just in time. I was just about to start without you." His eyes moved downwards to meet Yen's bright blue orbs that brought a defensive aura around her, even so, he had dismissed it and stepped forward to greet her properly with a hand shake.

"You must be Miss Gael, your guardian has told me about you," His hand stuck out in front for her to hold with the same amount of enthusiasm, hesitantly taking his hand she avoided eye contact from then on, "and of course of your...abilities?" She had froze at the mention of her recent premonitions, it appeared that being so straight forward and to the point was a common thing around here. It was an instinct for her to infiltrate his mind just to make sure she was in no danger, and if she was that she would be able to protect herself. However, something told her it wouldn't be the best decision to do something so drastic in that moment. They had lowered their hands and returned to their previous positions, but the topic was now on the matter of her new upgrade she had gotten.

"Now before we begin with the interrogation, there is still this whole 'premonitions' business we need to discuss."

"Director, I'm certain that there is no coincidence."

"Well, I'd like to hear what exactly happened in this dream of hers."

Both adults directed their full attention to the tall adolescent who seemed to stiffen the second their eyes hit her, quickly she cleared her throat and tried to speak but didn't know where to start.

"U-Um well, it is a bit hard to explain." She said in English the best she could, no slang or shortening, "There is a lot, but, I dreamed of four women whom were all very powerful. But they were not yet complete, something was missing from them. I haven't met any of them yet, however, I am sure the first one is the woman in the interrogation room right now."

She had left out the last unknown one, there were no clear visions of her so there was no point. And she had decided against informing them of her second premonition this morning, something told her to keep that herself.

"Really? Can you describe her?"

"She had long red hair that reached a little past her shoulders, her skin is pale and she has these strong green eyes. Like she is from Ireland or Scotland."

Coulson nodded, "Tell me, why do you think you dreamed of these four women?" Yen continued with her explanation.

"I do not know, but I remember one of them saying that we were like the Avengers. I do not know who they are, so I am still at a loss for that part. But, it is not like we are exactly like them, I feel like we are meant to take care and prepare for something in the future. I don't know what though."

"I see, I will keep this information private for now and discuss this in more detail another time. But for now, we have an interrogation to handle. Agent Leifsson, if you would follow me."

Obediently, Rikka followed Coulson into the interrogation room. Leaving Yen only to observe them when they entered the room through the two way mirror, there she was. The woman from her dreams, the Dark Rose, is what they called her. She was intimidating obviously, but there was something else the psychic saw in her that seemed to slip past her fingertips. The door had shut behind them with a heavy click indicating it was locked, leaving the three main focuses of her attention with two other agents standing on guard.

 _ _Vá, það verður að vera ótrúlega varanlegur.__

Nonetheless, she watched the two adults go about their job. Director Coulson had sat down in front of the assassin and began the interrogation.

"From the information we could gather on you, there was very little. It seemed like your handlers don't know much about you." Coulson had placed a file on the table with only one or two thin papers within it, the Dark Rose glanced down at it before returning to staring at the wall in the distance.

"I'm curious as to why you had decided to attempt a solo infiltration mission, H.Y.D.R.A. is gone and so is S.H.I.E.L.D. There is nothing here that would be of use to you."

A scoff escaped her lips before directing her attention to Coulson, "Вы ничего не знаете о том, что мне нужно отсюда."

Rikka scowled before leaning in and glaring the Scottish woman, "Look, we aren't here to torture you or hurt you in anyway. But it's still an option to kill you, since we can assume you've done some horrid crimes during your time as H.Y.D.R.A's pet."

"Agent, control yourself." Coulson said as he rose a hand in front of her, he calmly returned to his previously relaxed position.

"Now, what exactly was it that you needed? Agent Leiffson here had caught you trying to infiltrate our archives, or was there something else you needed? All of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files were spread throughout the internet, so that begs the question. Why are you here?"

(Y/N) watched intently waiting for her answer, everything around her was silent except for the raging thoughts running around in her head. A smirk stretched onto the Rose's lips as her whole body had loosened up from its stiffness.

"Вам придется сначала убить меня~"

The adolescent could feel her heart drop to the bit of her stomach when the atmosphere had changed completely, the assassin had jumped up from her seat and fiercely flipped the table to knock them both to the ground disoriented.

 _ _Hvað varð um aðhald hennar?!__

The other two agents present pulled out their guns and pointed them directly at the Dark Rose with an intent to injure or kill, but she had anticipated that. Quickly, she had picked up the chair and threw it at them but missed as they ducked out of the way and charged at her. Rikka had recovered and did the same.

The air around her was thick with adrenaline, there was pain lingering through their minds. She stood on the other end of the window pane watching horrified at the sight before her own eyes, the woman's movements were lightning quick with no hesitation whatsoever. No shots were fired, they were unable to. Cries of pain and agony rang inside the psychic's ears, she pulled at her hair in complete distress. Her mind tried to reach out to hers but to no avail, there was something blocking her from connecting with the other. She couldn't get her to stop!

 _ _Nei! Það er að fara að gerast bara eins og í draumi!__

No other thoughts ran through Yen's mind, none to stop her from proceeding with her rash decisions. She threw the room door open and came to a complete stop with her hands outstretched to everyone in the room, calling out to their distressed minds and channeling tranquil brain waves.

 _ _Everyone, just breath. Release the tension within your bodies and sleep...__

Their flaring emotions began to falter and soon enough the floor was littered with unconscious bodies, the only one left awake and full of hostility was the Dark Rose herself. She had an agent in an arm lock and squeeze their throat tightly as a warning, her empty emerald eyes glaring at the psychic.

"Отойди или ваш товарищ умирает." She spat venomously in a language Yen didn't know, she was now able to enter the assassin's mind. She slowly rose her hand, prepared to use her powers again until her conscience stopped her.

 _ _Við þurfum að öðlast traust hennar, slá skoðun hennar á meðan hún er í fjandsamlegu ríki myndi ekki enda í þágu okkar,__ She nodded to herself in determination before lowering her hands and hold one out to her as a kind gesture.

"I am sorry, but I do not exactly speak...whatever language it is you are speaking. But I would like to talk, while it is just you and me."

She narrowed her eyes at Yen in suspicion but loosened her grip on the unconscious hostage, the hostility was still thick in the air but it was a start.

"M-My name is Yen, Yen Gael. I am a...mutant, a psychic to be exact. You know," Her eyes roamed around the room awkwardly, "if the whole knocking people out was not obvious."

"Что это такое, что вы хотите от меня? Как ты сюда попал? Дверь была заперта." She asked sternly tightening her grip on the hostage's neck a tiny bit, the adolescent only sighed a tad frustrated at the responses she was receiving. Still cautious due to the agents still napping on the floor and hoping they don't wake up anytime soon.

"Alright, please just bare with me here. I know you do not trust me and all, but English is not my first language and it takes a lot of effort to speak it. So if you speak it as well, I would appreciate it very much. I just want to talk to you, genuinely have a conversation. I barely know anyone here, the only reason I am here is because I had a dream about you and wished to see you."

 _ _Ég verð að fá hana til að treysta mér,__ She thought with an unwavering aura of honesty and determination that radiated off of her, the Dark Rose was a bit surprised by the confidence displayed this quirky sixteen year old. It wasn't something that she was faced with on a usual basis, the people she was surrounded by were always to childish. Weak spirited imbeciles, with exception of one person. But he was long gone.

She had let go of the agent and gradually relaxed in young woman's presence, "Who are you, what do you want?" She asked with a thick Scottish accent, it was a bit confusing on Yen's end but she had dismissed it.

"To be honest, I do not know. I wanted to meet you very badly, because of a dream I had."

The Dark Rose's expression displayed surprise which seemed to make Yen a bit more comfortable.

 _ _Gott, vörður hennar er niður hraðar en ég ráð fyrir.__

"Did you have a dream as well? Of me?" She asked expectantly, her heart pounding with excitement but at the same a sprinkle of fear. Nonetheless, the assassin nodded. She couldn't help but now feel vulnerable, but what she felt in that moment went against everything her supervisors had trained her. Instead of hostility or suspicion, she felt…oddly safe.

 _ _Who is this girl?__ She thought, the smile twitching on the lightly tanned girl's face making her feel weird. No one had shown her this kind of patience and tranquility, it really had been a long time since then.

That thought had suddenly triggered something within the Dark Rose, she had backed away from Yen in a hurry and backed away into a corner.

"Отойди! Вы пытаетесь обмануть меня!"

The girl in question, was taken back by the sudden mood change and hastily took a step closer, causing another yell in Russian that made her go against her initial strategy.

"Wait, no!" She called out with an outstretched hand, the window into her mind had been opened due to their short conversation but she could only get glimpses of what was on her mind at the time.

 _ _There were rolling green fields and a small house at the top of one, made of stone or wood. She couldn't tell. There were three people in front; one of them being her but she looked happy, much more alive than she was now. The dress she wore was very outdated, like it was from the 16th century. And the people with her, they resembled royalty of some sorts, one blonde and another with striking ebony hair.__

Hverjir eru þeir? Fjölskylda hennar?

Before she could inquire any longer, everything faded and all that was left was an apple core. One that looked to be coated in liquid gold, but it was most certainly eaten to its center. There was no doubt about that, the core of a golden apple.

Hvers vegna fæ ég þetta Stuð af ótta og sorg frá þessari mynd? Eða kannski það kom frá þessum tveimur auðugur menn frá áður?

It didn't really matter, she had pulled out of the Dark Rose's mind and suddenly felt all the energy within her dissipating. Leaving her behind to fall into unconsciousness, however, before she could hit the floor she had stared at the red head's tired green eyes. It seemed like the reminiscence had drained her as well.

 _ _Ég ... ég þarf að ... hjálpa henni ...__

1\. Yen, go sit down over there...I need to speak with my partner.  
2\. Yen...you're being too rough.  
3\. Sorry Lazuli, I'm just a bit…I don't know. This is all so sudden, I don't even understand what's happening.  
4\. Well, maybe you can find out  
5\. Dark Rose, so that was her name.  
6\. Mutants? Is that what I am?  
7\. Who the hell is that?  
8\. Behave yourself and keep a link up.  
9\. I'll do my best.  
10\. Charlotte, she's my mother. But I barely look anything like her...I mean, I might have her nose, lips...or-or maybe we have the same personality. Maybe I look more like my father...?  
11\. Wow, it must be incredibly durable.  
12\. You know nothing of what I need from here.  
13\. You'll have to kill me first.  
14\. What happened to her restraints?!  
15\. No! It's going to happen just like in the dream!  
16\. Stay back or your comrade dies...  
17\. We need to gain her trust, entering her mind while she is in a hostile state would not end in our favor.  
18\. What is it that you want from me? How did you get in here? The door was locked!  
19\. I have to get her to trust me.  
20\. Good, her guard is down faster than I anticipated.  
21\. Stay back! You're trying to deceive me!  
22\. Who are they? Her family?  
23\. Why do I get this jolt of fear and sorrow from this image? Or maybe it came from those two wealthy men from before?  
24\. I…I need to…help her...


End file.
